The demand for more powerful handheld electronic devices presents problems in keeping the devices from getting too hot to handle. Passive cooling solutions are preferred, because consumers tend to dislike the noise of a fan. Generally, a cooling solution is considered unacceptable if the skin temperature is allowed to exceed 45 degrees Celsius.